


Red alert

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kathryn is suffering, Nurse Seven, Star ship captains get their period too if they are female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: The captain is in a dire state, but to her surprise, a certain ex-Borg offers help and comfort.Even starship captains get period cramps if they are female. That combined with an Irish temper makes for a dangerous combination...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Red alert

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a random plot I came up with. Seeing as how Janeway was the first female captain in the Star Trek franchise, I'm surprised, they never mentioned this topic. Then again, they probably thought this wouldn't play much of a role anymore with it being the 24th century and all. Still, I feel like they missed out on something there. It would've made Janeway even more human and relatable in my opinion. Good thing fanfiction exists. ;)

She had woken up feeling feverish, her whole body, especially her lower abdomen hurting like hell. When she checked what day it was, dread filled her, a groan leaving her lips.

The captain couldn't believe it had already been a month since the last time she'd had to put up with that ordeal already.

'And to think I'm on bridge duty today too. How I'd love to simply hide in my ready room, alone with no one to judge me, demand things from me, expect me to stand hours on end, talk, give orders, or sit in that damned captain's chair.'

Her bed felt far more warm and comfortable than usual this morning, so much so in fact that she had a hard time leaving it.

In the end, her sense of duty had won and she had gotten ready for a new day, sincerely hoping she'd survive it.

Her Chief Astrometrics Officer would deem said thought illogical and tell her that the chances of her dying on this particular day weren't any higher than on any other out here in the Delta Quadrant and that no one had, in fact, died from being on their period in centuries which that might be true, but it didn't stop Janeway who was in a very melodramatic mood today from feeling like she very well could be dying on this day.

Then another thought occurred to her. 'Why did you think of Seven just now? Gods, Katie. You're so random this morning and to think your duty shift has not even begun. I need a cup of coffee, desperately...'

When the Captain arrived on the bridge, her crew instinctively knew that something was terribly off.

Chakotay flinched when she barked out. “Status report!”

He told her in what he hoped to be a calm, soothing voice that the ship was working at optimal levels, but Kathryn seemed to barely listen and merely nodded curtly before unceremoniously plopping into her captain's chair next to him, looking so much smaller in it today than usual which was to say something.

All air of command and authority seemed to have left the Captain, leaving behind a vulnerable woman who clearly had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, worrying her First Officer and friend greatly.

The morning proceeded with Janeway snapping at her bridge crew for seemingly no reason until her helmsman Tom Paris, never knowing when to shut up casually stated, unaware of the Captain standing right behind him. “Is she on her period, or why is her mood so foul today?”

Kathryn felt her blood boil, her tone icy she told him. “Mr. Paris, this is no laughing matter! I thought that being in a serious relationship with a woman you'd know better than to make fun of something as serious as a woman's monthly cycle.

I have half a nerve to tell her about this to see what she thinks about her boyfriend joking about these kinds of things.”

Tom looked at her horrified, tone pleading. “Please don't talk to B'Elanna about this, captain! This is a very touchy topic for her and... I wouldn't hear the end of it if she'd hear that I had been making such an insensitive remark about it.”

The young man sighed and told her sincerely. “I'm sorry, captain. It was tactless and rude of me to make that kind of remark. You should report to sickbay and take the rest of the day off. Knowing the situation, it seems like the logical thing to do.”

Janeway was stunned at her pilot's words, not at all having expected to hear that, Chakotay soon chiming in, reassuring her. “Tom is right, captain. We've got it all under control. I'll take over bridge duty for today. You should get some rest until you're fit for duty again.”

Kathryn for once agreed to her pilot and First Officer's suggestion, knowing they were right. She dreaded going to sickbay regardless, never having been fond of it, typically avoiding the place at all costs, especially when she was the patient.

'Looks like it's time to face your fears today, Katie. I should've stayed in bed and called in sick this morning instead of trying to act like a hero and report for duty in my state.'

She could already hear the ship's EMH's annoying nasal voice scolding her for acting so recklessly.

If the captain hated one thing, it was for her authority to be undermined and people making her feel like a disobedient little schoolgirl who had forgotten to do her homework.

The Doctor had an infuriating tendency to manage to do both, always claiming that as her general practitioner, it was his good right to ascertain her well-being.

Janeway shook her head, steeling herself, trying to hide behind her command mask which was much easier said than done today with her lower body and back aching like hell, not to forget those raging headaches pounding behind her forehead.

Her eyes went wide when she entered sickbay and saw none other than Seven of Nine currently getting up from a biobed.

'What is she doing here? Just my luck. The one time I go to sickbay I have to run into Seven. She's not sick though. Is she?'

The older woman started to panic for a moment at the prospect of the younger woman being sick, or as she would refer to it, damaged.

The redhead's heart started to hammer painfully against her chest when that usually stoic voice of her Chief Astrometrics Officer which was laced with concern, or so Kathryn could swear it was asked her. “Captain, are you damaged?”

Kathryn wanted to laugh at the irony, but one look into those concerned ice-blue orbs forced her to suppress that, her tone gentle, void of command, speaking in that manner that was solely reserved for the blonde, a fact even Janeway herself wasn't aware of. “I'm not damaged, Seven. Don't worry.

It's simply that time of the month for me and my body is aching like hell. Pardon my language there. You are not damaged either, I hope. Are you?”

The blonde frowned, uncertain what the older woman was talking about. 'She is undamaged. Yet, she stated that she is in great pain. That is illogical.

Then again, this human individual has a tendency to 'talk in riddles' and it was perhaps one of those beloved idioms of hers again that I am not familiar with.'

The young woman asked carefully. “I am afraid I am unfamiliar with the term 'that time of the month', captain. It is the fifth day of the month. I was not aware that said day bore any significance.

As for your earlier question, I am undamaged myself. I simply reported here earlier for my weekly check-up which concluded that I am functioning within optimal parameters.

Captain, you stated that you are undamaged, yet why did you claim that you are in great pain? It appears to me that your logic is flawed.”

Janeway asked incredulously. “Seven, have you never been on your period before, your monthly cycle?”

The young woman blinked, sifting her brain for the terminology, a dropping sensation ensuing in her gut, admitting silently. “My abdominal implant regulates my bodily functions, that including my 'monthly cycle'.

I have never been on my 'period' before, captain. Is it common for human females to experience great physical pain during this time of the month?”

The older woman was stunned, her heart aching at her protégée's words, knowing her not experiencing her monthly cycle in turn also meant the young woman would never be able to become a mother.

Janeway explained patiently. “It's not common per se, but many females, not only humans but also those from other humanoid alien races do experience pain during that particular time of the month.

I had been spared from that for a long time, but this month the pain's extreme.”

Seven gave off a nod, Janeway blinked when she suddenly exclaimed. “Computer, initiate side-to-side transport to the captain's quarters.”

The blue light of the transporter beam gave the older woman no time to ask the younger woman what the meaning of this was. Before long, they had re-materialized inside the captain's quarters.

The captain's eyes shot wide open in alarm when suddenly she found herself lifted up by a pair of strong arms. “Seven, wait, what are you doing?”

The younger woman stated matter-of-factly. “I am carrying you to your 'bedroom', captain. You require regeneration. Allow me to 'take care of you' today.”

Janeway blinked, her cheeks to her chagrin heating up in a most uncaptainlike way as she was gently placed on her bed, the younger woman remarking. “Shall I assist you in taking off your uniform, captain?”

The petite woman found herself wondering if her compromising state was responsible for interpreting too much into her protégée's words, or if the blonde was flirting with her.

'Nah, you're being severely deluded, Katie. Seven flirting? With you out of all people? That seems highly unlikely, if not impossible. She doesn't even know the concept of flirting, or romance yet.

At least, she had the decency to ask before removing my uniform without my permission. That's a first.'

The redhead told Seven gently. “That won't be necessary, Seven. Thank you for being so considerate though. I truly appreciate it. Would you be so kind to leave the room while I change into something more casual?”

Seven nodded slowly. “As you wish, captain. Shall I prepare some 'coffee' for you?”

Kathryn had a hard time keeping her composure at the younger woman's question. 'That clearly was an act of compassion right there. She's come so far already. This woman never ceases to surprise me.'

Kathryn smiled gratefully. “That would be great. Thank you, Seven. What about your duty shift in Astrometrics though? I don't want to keep you from work...”

Her eyes turned wide when her protégée stated firmly. “My duty shift is irrelevant. You are unwell and require my assistance, captain. I am going to inform the Commander of my absence and hand over command to one of my subordinates for today.”

Commander Chakotay had been stunned but surprisingly understanding, telling Seven to inform the captain that he had everything under control on the bridge which the young woman did, further calming down the previously antsy redhead.

Seven hoped Tal Celes would be able to handle her lab while she wasn't around, the young Bajoran known to be rather clumsy and anxious.

Despite her worries, Seven's main concern today was the captain and she was determined to make Janeway feel better and 'comfort' her while she was obviously suffering.

The captain on the other hand was stunned at the blonde's new compassionate streak and caring nature, the young woman acting much like a nurse, tending to her every need. Seven had cooked, brewed tea, even read to her from her favorite book.

Janeway had fallen asleep in between and when she woke up again it was already evening.

Her eyes turned wide when Seven told her in that new gentle voice. “I have 'run a bath' for you, Kathryn.”

Janeway knew it might have been reckless to allow the younger woman to address her with her first name earlier, but at the same time, she felt like Seven had well-earned that privilege, taking such great care of her while she was in such a dire state and in all honesty, acting like a brat and a crybaby.

Anyone else would have complained, given up a long time ago, fled the scene, but not Seven. The young woman was beyond patient, understanding, and calm, effectively grounding Kathryn.

Seven blinked. “Kathryn? Was it wrong to prepare you a bath? I apologize-”

The petite woman held up her hand, interrupting Seven's speech, smiling gently at her, a fact that sent a curious flutter to the pit of the younger woman's abdomen she filed for later research like so many other things she had experienced for the first time today while with her captain, no Kathryn, Seven mentally corrected herself, the flutter intensifying at this, a fact that irritated the blonde. “It's fine, Seven. A bath sounds perfect actually. I sure love my baths.”

The corners of Seven's mouth curled up almost imperceptibly at this, melting Janeway's heart, voice impossibly more gentle. “I am aware, Kathryn.”

The blonde carefully lifted the smaller woman up again, a gesture that seemed to come with such ease, carrying her over to the bathroom.

Left brow raised in that typical fashion she asked. “Do you wish for me to leave the room and allow you to undress in private?”

Janeway's cheeks turned red and Seven had to stifle a most inappropriate primal sound, she did not know where it came from and why.

The captain nodded. “I would appreciate that, Seven.”

The younger woman had a hard time not to dash off, heart racing, for reasons she could not comprehend.

'My vital functions should not be elevated like that. What is the meaning of this? Earlier, during my weekly check-up, everything was functioning within optimal parameters.

I can not help but wonder if it is related to my spending time with Kathryn. Getting to see her in this vulnerable, fragile state has the most curious, unexpected effects on me.'

That night Kathryn Janeway for once did not fall asleep alone but in the arms of a certain blonde who had insisted to stay the night, wanting to provide comfort and warmth.

The captain knew she would have to eventually confront those strong feelings she was harboring for her protégée, but only this once she wanted to enjoy them being this close.

Tonight they were not the captain and her Chief Astrometrics Officer, but Kathryn and Seven, two lonely women who cared deeply for each other, providing comfort to one another, both living with the trauma of their past, the guilt, the shame, both misfits who usually preferred to keep to themselves, afraid to get hurt, or cause harm to others who had found each other by chance 70 000 lightyears from Earth in the hostile Delta Quadrant and Kathryn had to admit to herself that Seven was far more human than anyone, even she herself initially had given her credit for.

On top of that, Kathryn mused, being plagued by period pains and cramps wasn't half as bad with a certain blonde taking loving care of her.

**The end**


End file.
